the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
DSE English Paper 1 Reading 2015
Reading paper part A Q1 Ans: The writer of this article / reporter / journalist / interviewer / the person who asks the questions Key tips: In line 5, there was a question. The whole passage was in dialogue format (perhaps it was an interview?) , so we could determine that Daniel Tudor was talking to Charmaine Chan who was the writer of the article. Q2 Ans: several / some more (books) Key tips: In line 3, it said Daniel has several other volumes in the pipeline, so we can know he is planning to write several books. Q3 Ans: 342 Key tips: In lines 5-6, the question showed that Daniel has started teaching English. And then, in lines 7-8, Daniel’s answer showed that he’d like to write a book about Korea after he joined The Economist. Q4 Ans: the westerners/ people living in western countries Key tips: Answers are usually hidden in the previous lines. Head to the start of the above sentence. As 'they' is an noun, try to search for another noun to match the meaning. related knowledge : part of speech Q5 Ans: D Key tips: In lines 10-12, we can know that Korea is unknown for most people in Western countries because of the relationship between Japan and China. Q6 Ans: China Key tips: It should be noticed that the relationship between Japan and China. Q7 Ans: it is the warmth between people and mutual sacrifice Key tips: In line 14, Daniel explained about jeong. Q8 Ans: jeong/ han are uniquely Korean/exclusive concepts to Korea Key tips: The preceding sentence implied the answer. Q9 Ans: to overcome/forget their sadness/sorrow/burden/oppression Key tips: In lines 21-22, it showed that Koreans need to release their negative feelings at traditional funerals. Q10 Ans: i) Sadness and happiness both seem to be magnified in Korea / Koreans are/tend to be more emotional/show more feelings Ans: ii) Koreans are very expressive and open with their feelings Key tips: We can notice that the conjunctions of Daniel’s sentences, such as “but” and “somehow”, and we can find the difference and similarity between Koreans and Westerners. Q11 Ans: its superficial / it’s not meaningful Key tips: In line 29, Daniel explained the reason. Q12 Ans: 3rd Line Butterfly Key tips: In lines 30-31, it showed that Daniel and 3rd Line Butterfly are friends. Q13 Ans: Gangnam is superficical/flashy Key tips: In lines 32-33, it showed that Daniel and Psy shared Gangnam. Q14 Ans: i) NG ii) F iii) T Q15 Ans: drama(s) / TVseries/programme / soap opera(s) Key tips: In line 35, it showed that Korean soaps is dramas. Q16 Ans: the best way to become wealthy/achieve status/ to become successful is to marry Key tips: Q17 Ans: i)drama(s) / soaps ii)wealthy / rich iii)beautiful / young iv)poor v)marry Q18 Ans: they make children cry / they get mad at bad results / make them work hard / obsessed with education Q19 Ans: (they have many) things/possessions/goods/money/wealth Key Tips: In lines 40-44, it showed that the mothers in Gangnam are very strict for their kids. Q20 Ans: (they want) to keep/preseve their status/position in society / show (the world) their children are doing well Q21 Ans: he is a better friend / more connected to people / more warm/friendly / less cynical Key tips: In paragraph 10, Daniel said that Korea made him be a better friend. Q22 Ans: jeong / the warmth between people / the people are warm Q23 Ans: (Cold) refers to the cold culture/society / British are cold and cynical Q24 Ans: Daniel (Tudor) / the writer himself Key tips: The book title is “A Geek in Korea”, and it described that Daniel’s views for Korea, so Geek is Daniel. Q25 Ans: Daniel (Tudor) is one of the most/is a very influential foreign correspondents (in Sounth Korea) but also one of the least known Q26 Ans: (Mr) Michael / Breen Key tips: In lines 6-7, it showed that Michael Breen is a British expat lived in Korea. Q27 Ans: (a list of) must-read books/indispensable/important books / books that should be read Key tips: In line 14, it showed that canon is a list of must-read books. Q28 Ans: (there is a) greater interest in reading about North Korea (than South Korea) / North Korea is more interesting/popular/attractive (than South Korea) / there are more (must-read) books published about North Korea (than South Korea) Q29 Ans: new social and economic territory / rising role of immigrants multicultural families/gay people Q30 Ans: unending desire for (new and trendy) gadgets and fashion and yet the tunnel-like/narrow-minded/unchanging view of what constitutes a successful life Q31 Ans: Koreans have achieved a great deal / although they have many achievements/are successful but they aren’t content with their success/achievements / they are not happy/satisfied / they are too hard on themselves Reading paper part B1 32 Ans: Anna Rossi. Key tips: The writer is not the correct answer because the question mentioned the name of the writer so we need to use the name of the writer to answer.(line1) Related knowledge:xx 33 i) Ans:Because it told us where Anna Rossi lives. Key tips: Line 1 suggested the information of Anna Rossi. Related knowledge:xx ii)Ans: Where the accident happened. Key tips:On line 2-3, mentioned that the information of the accident. Related knowledge: xx 34 Ans: collision. Key tips:xx Related knowledge: Accident=something bad that happens that is not expected or intended and that often damages something or injures someone; Collision=an accident that happens when two vehicles hit each other with force.=accident Ans: 35 i)Ans: F ii)Ans: C iii) Ans: E Key tips: line4-7 mentioned the location of the three cars. Should find out the location of the writer’s car first. Related knowledge:xx 36 Ans: No one Key tips: line 8-9 mentioned that both of the driver got out and didn’t hurt. Related knowledge: xxx 37 Ans: Because she was a witness. Key Tips: key word of the question: ‘contact details’. Look for the keyword ---‘contact details’ in the passage and you can find the answer nearby for about 5-7 words. Related knowledge: line 10-12 38 Ans: D Key tips: line 16 --- ‘back left side’. Related knowledge:xx 39 Ans: The silver car because it was speeding.( or: The green car because it is reversing.) Key tips: It is a open-ended question. Need to refer to the information given in the passage to answer the question. Related knowledge: No marks for the answer ‘the green car/the silver car’. Need to explain the reason. 40 Ans:B 41 Ans: i) when the accident happened. ii) the date Anna signed the witness statement. Key tips: (i)on line2 ---the information of the accident. (ii) line 19 mentioned the date of this statement finished. 42 Ans: i)traffic jams ii)deadly accidents Key tips: line1--- ‘become a thing of the past’. 43 Ans: Driving to work. Key tips: line3---- ‘sit back with their coffee’. 44 Ans: computers// cars themselves. Key tips: line1--- ‘cars ill drive themselves’; line3--- ‘let computers handle the trip’. 45 Ans:Google. Key tips: line4 --- ‘Google is developing “autonomous vehicles”’ 46 Ans: Eno Centre for Transportation. Key tips: line7--- ‘according to…..’ 47 Ans: A Key tips: line 11 ----‘ but getting to that… won’t be easy’. 48 Ans: i)NG ii)T iii)T iv)NG key tips: ii) mentioned in para 1 iii) according to para 3 49 Ans: i) B ii) A iii) D Key tips: Notice the first and he last sentence of each para 50 Ans: Induce more travel// congestion will get worst// more air pollution. Key tips according to line 29-30. 51 Ans: B Key tips: ‘have a lot of hoops to leap through’ means there are a lot of difficulties to come over before the object is done. 52 Ans: C Key tips: ‘Underestimate’ means the statistic is lower than the origin value. 53 Ans: -cost: technology is still very pricey//price is high// car costs over $100000/$70000// costs would presumably come down over time, but no one knows how rapidly. -demand(for self-driving cars is low) only 20% would definitely buy a self-driving car// only a few people would buy// people don’t trust them -technology (is far from perfect) have yet to be (fully) tested in urban environments// technology will emerge gradually// but even intermediate features pose unique challenges -(a ton of) research yet to be done have yet to be (fully) tested in urban environments//crucial questions go unanswered// impossible to know what will happen at this point in time// unforeseen consequences Key tips: According to para 11-14 which mostly talk about the problem of self-driving cars. Each para give one point but not just to mention the point, but to elaborate each point according to the information given by the passage. 54 Ans: in complicated situations, human are safer// computers/ robots/ self-driving vehicles are unable to handle the driving// when the computer does not work as the technology is not perfect. Key tips: This question is not asking you whether you agree this statement or not, but ask you to explain the reason of this statement. 55 Ans: D Key tips: catch on= to become popular. Reading Paper Part B2 56. D . He has replied to these comments many times before. Key tips: The author starts the paragraph from a line ‘It happens every semester.’ , which suggested that the student who raised this point was not the first one. Related knowledge: Weary (adj.) Bored to see or experience any more of previous situations 57(i) . He is a ‘depraved animal’ because he also reflects. / Because he claimes ‘the man who reflects is a depraved animal.’ Key tips: Paragraph clearly shown the answer, there’s no need to put in personal thinking or answer. Related knowledge: Depraved (adj.) morally bad or evil 57(ii) . The student thinks he is smart /He thinks he is the first person who challenges a famous theory. Key Tips: / Related Knowledge: Triumphant (adj.) Having achieved a great victory, feeling happy and proud because of such an achievement 58: (apparent) Contradictions Key tips: The students criticize that the author had made a mistake. Because the points he made have opposing views. Related knowledge: / 59: (i) C (ii) B Key tips: Study the two person points of view. 60: Having strong critical skills. Key tips: Find answers in previous sentence. 61: (i) Unproductive Key Tips: ‘It will not take you very far beyond the university.’ (ii) Intelligent Key Tips: ‘One’s ability to negotiate the politics of learning on campus’ (iii) Cynical Key Tips: ‘can provide the satisfactions of cynicism.’ 62: (i) F Key Tips: ‘Has no use’ This answer is too firm. The author did not raised such resolute opinion. (ii) T Key Tips: The author thinks that being too critical may mask students’ view on learning from a great idea or ‘closing themselves off from their potential to find or create meaning and direction ‘ (iii) NG Key Tips: The paragraph did not mention 63: C Key Tips: ‘But those points often come at their own expense’. This explained that critical mind skills may not be appreciated in the working environment. 64: (i) exuberance correct to excellence Key Tips: very energetic is not the traditions that students are pursuing for. (ii) less correct to more/greater Key Tips: ‘ emphasis on inquiry has become dominant.’ (iii) ✓ (iv) competitor correct to spectator/beholder Key Tips: ‘taken the guise of the sophisticated spectator, the reverent beholder of great cultural achievements. 65: A Key Tips: Fetishizing : Constantly thinking about 66: (i) Fetishizing disbelief as a sign of intelligence (has contributed to depleting our cultural resources) (ii) Increasingly fractured technological existence wears down our receptive capacities 67: (movies/films with) explosions, sex or gag lines Key Tips: ‘movies that don’t immediately engage their senses with…’ 68: (i) some old guy’s/MR’s failure to grasp their skill at multitasking / he thinks that they can’t multitask Key Tips: Remember that the students did not think that the author wish them to be concentrate in class or wish to catch their attention (ii) the students enjoy/like the film/discussion / they encountered unexpected sources of inspiration 69: C Key Tips: ‘ a way to open ourselves to the various forms of life’, ‘overcoming our own blindness ‘, ‘develop techniques of problem solving’, ‘instigate new possibilities.’ 70: unable to understand an experience from another’s point of view/ lack of understanding 71: (i) risk changing who we are Key Tips: ‘ crave that protection’ this means craving absorption to protect themselves from changing (ii) hard-nosed critical thinking Key Tips: ‘ become a defense against the risky insight that absorption can offer’ 72: crave Key Tips: Crave(v) : to have a very strong feeling of wanting something 73: (i) ✓ Key Tips: ‘contribute to the world’ (ii) Key Tips: Remember it is not imply in paragraph 13 (iii)✓ Key Tips: ‘reshape it, and ourselves’ (iv) Key Tips: Did not imply, but only mention should not be limited to critical thinking and problem solving 74: (i) to think critically, to develop critical thinking/ to point out errors (ii) Important situation, quite serious/urgent condition Key Tips: There are tow meanings of ‘Critical’ in this context 75: A Key Tips: He strongly held the opinion that students and young minds should not bound themselves only in critical thinking, but also to explore other criteria. The author has mentioned several times in the article. 76: He strongly disagrees Liberal Educations. / thinks is not important/ opposed (@1) + because it is a waste of money (Key Tips: mentioned’ $60,000 taken out in student loans for tuition, … ) (@1) it doesn’t help getting a job (Key Tips: ‘no prospect for a job’) (@1) can get similar study from self study/ learning from resources in library (@1) should/ better study STEM program (@1) Key Tips: Remember that Tom does not imply that university study itself is a waste of money, nor University should only focus on the STEM program 77: Yes, she agrees with Michael Roth. (@1) it is easier to take apart an argument than building one. (@1) Key Tips: She used structure as a metaphor of an argument, remember not to copy the sentence exactly, because structure is not the exact answer for it.